M e m o r y: June's Beloved
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: Popo has trouble sleeping in this heat, and this irking amphibian only serves to aggravate him even more. Information on my brief and still on-going sporadic hiatus is inside..Memory..Oneshot..Rated K  for Popo and my curses.


**M e m o r y: June's Beloved**

By AvidAkiraReader

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or anything game-related. Ah, I don't own anything that reminds you of our cruel reality below. However, I do own these memories and imagined places. they take about a minute to think up.

* * *

><p><em>X<em>

_Master Hand and Crazy Hand constantly moved their tournaments and vacation places. Currently, they lived in Smashinia's [See pronunciation and specific history below], smallest towns, Hands' Field. [Likewise, see more information below]. Hands' Field is quite notorious for having chilly winters, yet never having enough rain and cold to make it snow. It is also known for its dry summers._

_X_

_There are four major areas in Smash Manse. [The architect that worked on this massive building was lost to a car accident, and the blueprints are buried deep, somewhere.] The two wings where the Hands' contestants stayed were the North and South, respectively older and younger._

_X_

It was quite mean to have Master Hand place the younger tournament's contestants in the South Wing for their rooms. For one thing, he probably thought he was doing a favor for them. And surprisingly, it was nice to have the South Wing, because it was significantly warmer than the North Wing, where the older ones stayed. But that was in the winter, where their little town had frosty mornings in the winter.

Summer was a different thing. It was _blistering_ hot, and the dry air was more than they could take, especially the younger ones; like two siblings, Popo the elder one and Nana the younger one. They grew up in wintery, frosty places, and they reveled in snow.

And this blasted town had no snow in its winters. It always turned cold enough, but there was hardly enough rain. And when it rained, it rained like a bipolar person's tears. One minute it was pouring, and then it was gone. Hands' Field had two seasons, summer and winter. Sure there was fall and spring…you can't really consider them major seasons though there.

And the nights…don't even talk about it to the two siblings.

But that's where this story starts, with two siblings, one pink and one blue.

**X**

It was night, and the Ice Climber's ice blue bedroom was dark. It was a relatively small bedroom, only fitting a closet, two beds, and a stand in the middle of the beds where their hammers lay. The left bed was occupied by Nana, whereas the right was taken by Popo. Overhead, a fan whirred, the cooling air barely being even felt by Popo, who was currently staring blankly at his pillow, unable to sleep.

It was covered in a white sheet, so blissfully cool to his face for five minutes.

Then it grew warm.

Quietly, Popo mourned the lack of cold to himself and thought for what seemed like the tenth time along with every other child in this Manse:

Why the heck does Master Hand never turn on the AC at night?

And their answer was this:

"It saves money."

. . .

So not a good answer.

So Popo turned over to look at a window, the moonlight shining a dull glow when he heard the most irritating sound.

'_ribbit.'_

The twelve year old's bright blue eyes showed his lack of sleepiness. Propping one arm up, he saw Nana's eyes glazed with the dismal appearance of going to sleep. But she was still awake.

'_ribbit.'_

Popo couldn't really sleep at night; it was like he was nocturnal. Sleeping pills never worked (Peach was loathe to even give him some), and Ike's advice never worked. So Popo resorted to just staring at the ceiling until he fell unconscious.

'_ribbit.'_

Popo punched his pillow, irked by the frog.

'_ribbit.'_

"Nana!" Popo hissed softly to his sister, and she snapped awake, her own blue eyes taking in the invisible situation. Then she yawned.

'_ribbit.'_

"What?"

'_ribbit.'_

"Do you have an extra pillow?" Popo asked. He had his own extra pillow (in fact, it was right behind this pillow), but as dictated, he would always ask his sister first. It was just a guy thing, he supposed.

'_ribbit.'_

"No…why?" Nana's words were slurred with drowsiness.

'_ribbit.'_

"Urgh…To block out the frog. It's annoying me." Popo explained, his voice muffled since his face was buried in his pillow.

'_ribbit.'_

"Meh…just go to sleep…" Nana retorted sleepily. She turned her back on him and curled into her preferred sleeping position.

'_ribbit._'

Popo took his extra pillow out and smashed it between his head and his other pillow.

'_riiiiibiiiiiit.'_

Popo growled. Turning his head another way, he soon realized he could possibly suffocate in the position.

'_ribbit.'_

With every mental sound he could make, Popo thought of various ways of killing, mutilating, and maiming the poor amphibians.

Scratch that.

There would be _torture_, next time Popo found a frog.

'_ribbit.'_

Popo threw the pillow away from his head to the ground, exasperated with the sound.

'_ribbit.'_

No…there would be a full blown _**massacre**_next time he found a frog and his family.

'_ribbit.'_

Popo groaned. The incessant croaking of the thrice-blasted amphibians would never end would it? It was like they chose to reside by his and Nana's bedroom _just_ to annoy him.

'_ribbit.'_

The sleep-deprived preteen looked despondently at the blinds: white pieces of wood that let the moonlight filter through just a little to let Popo see his room. There was so much it could keep out…for one, shouldn't have scientists found out a way to keep out sound too?

'_ribbit.'_

To keep his mind off such idiotic things, Popo turned his thoughts to books he had read, and little plots he wrote in small notebooks sometimes. _The Glass Castle_ by Jeannette Walls was decently written, it was just that Popo couldn't understand the title. The book had mentioned a 'glass castle' never being built, even if the children of Rex Walls had promised to make one.

That was when Samus finally told him why the title was Glass Castle.

Glass was fragile, and was easily broken. Castle was just something that belonged in fairytales, now.

Popo subconsciously thought how a seven year old could even live like that, when his mind wrenched him from that subject and turned him to future projects.

'v e l o c i t y' A romance story. So unlike his (attempted) gruff personality.

'Nite Lite' A supernatural story…Popo had thought up of the title one day, and had scribbled it in.

'Mati Sheik' Admittedly, Popo had been frightened what on earth could've happened had he actually written Sheik (who had a bloody fake-calm personality whenever he was written as a girl).

'_ribbit.'_

Popo's head slumped down in disappointment. A few minutes more of this cacophony, and he was sure to fall asleep, most likely to never wake up again.

'_ribbit.'_

"Goddamn annoying little – " Popo was abruptly stopped when he heard two croaks. He groaned, and plugged his ears. "The little things can croak all night if they want…they'll die tomorrow morning." Popo's voice lowered into an ominous voice.

'_ribbit.'_

**X**

It was a beautiful June's summer night, the frogs being the prime thing to hear.

**X**

**So, you've all been wondering how the hell I can get this story on if my computer died on me? Well, for your own sakes, I stored my documents on a USB Drive! Ha! (the accuracy of said documents remains to be discovered.) AND, I'm using Candi's computer, kehehe.**

**1) Smashnia- a parody of California. And if you honestly believed I was going to give you a full blown description, review.  
><strong>**2) if you honestly believed THAT comment, favorite this story.  
><strong>**3) Hands' Field is easy enough if you look at the map for once.  
><strong>**4) If you really liked this story, would you please review, for the sake of my health?  
>5) I actually am pondering whether to actually type the stories above. Not '<span>The Glass Castle<span>' though. It already belongs to someone.**

**All of my recent activity is on Popo. Truthfully, this little incident happened to me just last night. Ava is Nana, and I'm Popo. Ike is my dad, who gives us horrifying ideas on how to go to sleep. Samus is my mom, who told me the metaphor behind ****The Glass Castle****. Yeah, I could read the damn thing, but I couldn't understand it. Oh, and I think I started something when I uploaded ****100 Smashin' Ways****... I wish you guys luck while I puzzle out my own story! **


End file.
